The Curse of the Ice Dragon
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: When Anna gets kidnapped by an ice-breathing dragon named Frostfire, who has been terrorizing Arendelle and its neighboring kingdoms for decades, it's up to Elsa and Kristoff, with the aid of a one-eyed dragon hunter, to rescue her and bring her home.
1. Childhood Memory

Before Anna and Elsa were separated from each other, they are playing in the snow near Arendelle with their family.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna said to Elsa. "Do you want to build a snowman?" "Yes!" Elsa said gleefully. Then they ran to a wide open space for them play at.

The first thing they did when they got there was build a snowman. After the snowman is built, Elsa showed it to Anna and said in a funny voice, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." "I love you, Olaf," said Anna as she hugged the snowman.

Then the two sisters engaged in more snow fun. They made snow angels, slid down snow hills (made by Elsa's magic), and went ice skating on a frozen pond.

Not too far away, a blue ice dragon is spying the girls without them noticing. As soon as it gets close enough to them, just when it was about to pounce on them, they run back to their parents after the sisters hear them calling for them. "We're coming!" shouted Anna. The dragon secretly follows them.

* * *

"Come on, Anna and Elsa, we're going home now," said the King.

"Mama, Papa, Elsa used her magic to make me some ice skates!" Anna said excitedly. "Well, that's very nice, dear," said the Queen.

Just as they were leaving, a shadow looms over them and Anna and Elsa scream in terror. The family looks up and sees that the shadow belonged to the same dragon that stalked Anna and Elsa. The dragon lets out an intimidating roar as it towers over them.

"Frostfire! Get out of here! Quick!" shouted the King. The Queen, Anna and Elsa fled to safety while the King and some guards stayed behind to fight the dragon.

Frostfire breathed ice onto a few guards, freezing them. "Come on, you horrible beast!" shouted the King. Frostfire lunged forward to attack.

* * *

In the present, a year after the great thaw in Arendelle, Anna suddenly bolted up in her bed, realizing that all this was just a nightmare.

Queen Elsa, having heard her sister's scream, entered the room. "Anna? Are you okay?"

"Oh, Elsa, it was horrible," said Anna.

"That same nightmare again?"

"We were children and we were playing in the snow. Frostfire came and attacked us."

"Relax, Anna," said Elsa, calming her sister down. "It was only a nightmare. Frostfire hasn't raided Arendelle since the year we were isolated from each other."

"Well, I hope we never hear of him again."

"So do I. Now come on. Breakfast is served."


	2. Frostfire Attacks!

Later that evening, Kristoff and Sven were returning home after a day of ice harvesting when they suddenly heard a roar.

"What was that?" asked Kristoff.

The other ice harvesters were fleeing in panic.

"Run!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Frostfire!"

"Frostfire?" Kristoff asked with puzzlement. "Who's Frostfire?"

Before their very eyes, the one and only mighty ice-breathing dragon, Frostfire, had approached the pair and roared at them!

"Run for it!" Kristoff shouted, and he and Sven fled as fast as they could with Frostfire in hot pursuit.

The dragon breathes ice at the pair in an attempt to freeze them, but they avoid it. He gets close enough and attempts to eat them but misses.

Kristoff and Sven run between two trees. Frostfire tries to chase after them, but due to his huge wings, he can't fit through. He breathes ice at the pair but still misses. Then he roars in anger, vowing to think of a way to get Kristoff into his clutches.

* * *

Kristoff and Sven kept running until they were out of breath. He looked behind him seeing that Frostfire was no longer chasing them. "I think we lost him."

"So this must be Frostfire the others we're running from."

Sven grunted and Kristoff said in his "Sven voice", "Yeah it must be."

"Frostfire is back!" Kristoff said with panic. "Come on! We have to warn Elsa and Anna!" With that said the two ran back to Arendelle to warn everyone. As they do, they could hear Frostfire roaring in the distance.


	3. Meeting

After Anna, Elsa and Kristoff finished their dinner, Kristoff said to them, "I got some bad news."

"Oh, dear," said Elsa.

"What news?" asked Anna.

"Me and Sven were on our way home from the mountains and we were attacked by an ice-breathing dragon!"

Anna gasped in shock, while Elsa has a vision of Frostfire freezing all of Arendelle in snow and ice, just like she did a year ago.

"Oh, no," said Elsa. "Frostfire has returned!" "Kai, Gerda."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Call the entire kingdom for a meeting. This is an emergency."

"Right away, your majesty," they said. Then they headed out to call all of Arendelle for the meeting.

* * *

As soon as all the citizens of Arendelle arrived at the castle, Kai announced as a he gestured with his hand, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Thank you," said Elsa. "I called this meeting because Frostfire the ice dragon has returned."

The crowd gasped in shock and went into a state of panic. "What are we gonna do?" "We're gonna die!" "Frostfire will freeze us all!"

Trying to stay calm before she can unleash dangerous magic, Elsa shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, "Silence!" Then the crowd quieted down.

"We are not going to die. Nobody is. As soon as all of you go home, I want for all of you stay in your homes, lock your doors and douse all your lights. Stay in your homes until Frostfire is gone for good. Now, we need someone to kill him."

"Your majesty," said a guard. "I need to remind you that even all of us guards are no match for his icy breath. If he freezes anyone, it's going to take a long time for the victim to unfreeze."

"That's my point," said Elsa. "Also, until that dragon is vanquished, all ice harvesting must be on hold. If at any chance you see him, don't interact with him, just hide quickly and stay out of sight."

After the meeting ended and all the Arendelle citizens went home, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff are getting dressed for bed.

"I'm scared," said Anna. "Frostfire might break into the castle while we're asleep."

"Try not to worry about him, Anna," said Elsa as she gently took Anna's hands in her own. "Try to get some sleep."

"I'll try," said Anna, and they all went to bed.


	4. Kidnapped!

**Here is where things get ugly!**

* * *

It was close to dawn at 6:30 a.m. when Anna heard screaming coming from outside her window followed by a familiar roar.

She looked out her window and, to her horror, saw Frostfire ransacking the village while breathing ice! Crowds of people were running for their lives while some got frozen by the dragon's ice.

Suddenly, Gerda burst into her room with panic. "Princess Anna!" he shouted. "Come downstairs! Quickly!" She follows him downstairs to the first floor of the castle. Elsa and Kristoff were there.

"Stay calm, Anna," said Elsa. "The gates are closed so hope that Frostfire won't break in. And as soon as he's gone, we'll open them up again."

* * *

Outside the castle, Frostfire broke through the gates and wall and breathes ice at a guard. Although the guard dodges the ice, it hits a fountain in the courtyard and the water freezes with tall spikes – just like when Elsa froze it on the night of her coronation.

Frostfire saw a person running toward the castle doors and breathes ice at the person, but misses.

He breaks the doors down and stares at Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and other people who are looking at him with fear and standing still.

"Stay calm and don't move a muscle," said Elsa.

The people stay motionless as they continue to fearfully look at Frostfire who growls while waiting for someone to move. A man runs while screaming. Frostfire catches sight of this and goes to attack the people who flee in terror.

He breathes ice in Anna's direction, blocking her path with tall, sharp icicles. The dragon grabs Anna with his right hand-like foot then heads for the castle entrance.

Anna screamed with sheer terror as she pleaded, "Put me down! Let me go!"

"Anna! No!" cried Elsa, running after Frostfire, followed by Kristoff.

Frostfire flew out of the castle and flew higher until he was halfway above Arendelle. Thinking that someone might come after him, he breathes ice onto the fjord to prevent anyone from using a boat to pursue him. Then he flies towards the ocean with Anna still in his clutches.

"Put me down! Let me go!"

* * *

The citizens shouted reportedly as the fjord covers up with ice and snow begins falling.

"It's snowing in the middle of summer! Just like last year!"

"Frostfire cursed this kingdom! He must be stopped!"

Elsa, Kristoff and their best snowman friend, Olaf, watched as another endless winter spreads across Arendelle. "Oh, Anna!" she cried as Kristoff and Olaf comforted her. "Don't worry, Elsa. We'll think of a way to get her back."

As Elsa started to calm down, she asked, "But how?"

"We'll have to learn some information about Frostfire and his whereabouts. Come on, let's go try to find some in the library." And off they went to the library to find information about Frostfire.

* * *

**Note: Frostfire is an evil version of Queen Elsa. Both have the ability to create frost and ice and were born with them. Both created a home isolated away from humankind and remain there. Unlike Elsa, he stays in his home for the rest of his life while Elsa stays in Arendelle after learning to control her powers. Frostfire never learns to control his ice. While Elsa is unwilling to harm anyone with her magic, Frostfire is intent on harming living beings with his ice.**

**Stay tuned because in the next part is how Frostfire turned from good to bad.**


	5. Frostfire's Story

Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf are searching the library for a book that might have information about Frostfire and his whereabouts.

Olaf thought to himself as he skimmed through the books, "Let's see. _Valley of the Living Rock_, _Norwegian names_, _Dragons_."

He pulls out a book about dragons. He skimmed through the pages, but did not find anything about Frostfire. After he puts the book back where he got it, he said, "I can't find it. It doesn't seem to be on any of these shelves."

"Keep looking," said Elsa.

"I found it," said Kristoff as he pulled out a book called "_Frostfire the Ice Dragon_" that has a picture of Frostfire breathing ice on the cover.

After the trio sit down on the sofa in front of the fireplace, they open the book to the list of chapters. "Let's start with "_Early life_"," said Elsa, "Because we need to know why Frostfire is the bad monster that he is today."

* * *

(Flashback)

Two dragons, a red male dragon and a green female dragon, are watching their nest that is covered with leaves, twigs and grass to keep their eggs warm. They were excited when they heard the eggs cracking, meaning that the babies are hatching.

Three red and three green baby dragons emerge from the nest. The parents awed at their new children. The mother wondered, "That's odd. I laid seven eggs, so where is my seventh?"

_Elsa: Frostfire, like other dragons, hatched from an egg._

Within seconds, a blue baby dragon emerged from the nest and joined his siblings and parents.

The father dragon told his wife that he will be out to get some food and will be back. Then he exited the cave, which is in a mountain, and flew off in search of a meal.

Later on, he returns with six fish hooked on a branch and held it out for his children to grill their own fish.

_Elsa: What Frostfire's family didn't know until they were given their first meal is that Frostfire was born with ice-making abilities. Just like me!_

Frostfire's brothers and sisters grilled their own fish with their fire breaths, but when Frostfire was offered his, he instead froze his meal in an ice block.

His family reacted in shock.

_Elsa: When they discovered it, they had to make sure they didn't reveal his ice to any of their community because the other dragons in the community breathe fire._

Dragon POV:

Father dragon: He breathes ice?! But how?

Mother: He was born with it.

Father: All the other dragons in our community breathe fire. The presentation of our children is tomorrow. If they ever find out about his ice breath, they'll be mad at us.

Mother: Don't worry, dear. We'll make sure they don't find out about his ice breath.

End of Dragon POV

(Present)

"I've gone through the same experience when I was a kid," said Elsa. "I had to keep my powers a secret from all of Arendelle until I learned to control them."

"I know how that feels," said Kristoff.

"Now were we? Oh yes."

(Flashback)

The very next morning, at dawn, the father dragon invited dragons from neighboring islands to come to the presentation by flying to the islands and informing the dragons about the invitation.

_Elsa: The morning after the hatching, Frostfire and his siblings were presented to the dragon community by their parents._

A crowd of dragons gathered on the island as Frostfire and his siblings' parents presented them to the community. The crowd showered the family with gifts like flowers and foods to eat.

Frostfire sniffed a flower, which tickled his nose. His siblings started to worry as he tried to stop himself from sneezing, but was having trouble.

_Elsa: All was going well until he suddenly had to sneeze, and he exposed his ice in front of the whole community._

Frostfire let out a big sneeze as ice flew from his mouth and froze one his brothers in ice while his other siblings backed up in fear as the ice formed sharp icicles.

Frostfire, his family and the entire dragon crowd gasp in shock and fear as the little ice dragon shrunk back to what he had done.

(Present)

"That reminds me." It reminded Elsa of when she publicly revealed her powers to Arendelle on her first night as queen.

"Can we stay focused here?" asked Kristoff.

"Sorry, it's just that Frostfire's past resembles much of mine. Anyway. After the accident, the whole family was berated by the community."

(Flashback)

Dragon POV

The brother who was frozen by Frostfire's ice, melts the ice with his fire breath, thawing his way out.

Brother: You! You froze me!

Frostfire: But it was an accident! I couldn't help it!

His brothers and sisters glare at him.

An angry orange dragon that has two straight horns and the snout of a crocodile came marching up to Frostfire's parents. "That ice-breathing son of yours is a menace!"

Purple hammerhead dragon: He's too dangerous to be around us fire-breathers!

Black spiked dragon: He's a monster!

Frostfire's father: I didn't mean for this to happen. My son can't control his own ice abilities.

Six-legged dragon: I'm warning you! You keep that...that freak away from us!

The entire dragon community clamored in anger as Frostfire cowers and bursts into tears.

A group of kid dragons who are bigger than Frostfire started taunting him. "Hey, Snow Lizard!" "Ice Reptile!" "Jack Frost's beast!" The dragon crowd laughed teasingly along with Frostfire's siblings. Poor Frostfire finally couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after the dragon crowd left for their island homes, Frostfire and his family were in their cave.

_Elsa: After that incident, Frostfire's family decided that, since their community wants Frostfire out of their lives forever, they had to leave the island and leave Frostfire to fend for himself._

Dragon POV:

Father: Darling, I'm afraid we'll have to leave Frostfire alone for the rest of his life.

Mother: Abandon him? But he'll die!

Father: I'm sorry, darling. There's no choice. Our community doesn't ever want to see Frostfire. But don't worry. He'll use his ice to fend for himself if he needs to, and he can get his own food. We'll leave tonight at sunset.

* * *

That evening, Frostfire's siblings and parents left the cave and were prepared to leave. Frostfire exits the cave to see them. His parents just look at him sadly and fly away without looking back. Frostfire stays where he is in shock and sadness.

(Present)

This reminded Elsa of when she did the same thing to Anna at the start of their lonely 13-year isolation

She, Kristoff and Olaf were also saddened. "Aw. That's sad."

"I know," said Elsa as she wiped away a tear that was forming in her eye. "Just like Frostfire, me and Anna had to remain alone from each other for years without any comfort or anyone to talk to after our parents died."

"Anything happen to him after that?" asked Kristoff.

"Let's find out," said Elsa, then she continued reading the book.

(Flashback)

Frostfire is sadly staring at his reflection in the ocean. In sad anger, he splashes the water with his claw-like thumb on his wing.

_Elsa: Once Frostfire was left alone on the island to fend for himself, he vowed revenge that he'll freeze the entire world and everyone will bow at his feet._

Frostfire looked up with anger in his eyes as he thought to himself, "When I grow old enough to fly, I will start freezing the entire world in ice. Then they'll think twice before messing with Frostfire the ice dragon!"

The scene fades to Frostfire now a fully grown adult.

_Elsa: Once he grew old enough to fly, he froze the island in eternal ice._

Frostfire flew up and stopped halfway above the island to breathe ice towards the island, covering it with snow and ice.

_Elsa: Then he laid waste to kingdoms and villages, and froze living beings with his ice and brought them to his island to decorate his land._

Freeze frames show Frostfire ransacking through villages, destroying homes and breathing ice on people. Frostfire is then seen carrying a frozen soldier and deer back to his island.

* * *

(Present)

Elsa continued reading, "And so, all the lands that Frostfire froze will remain frozen and all the living beings that he froze will remain in suspended animation until Frostfire either is vanquished for good or until he can learn to control his ice abilities."

* * *

**This is part 1 of the book about Frostfire. The next part is where Elsa and Kristoff learn where Frostfire's island is located, begin to set sail for the island and meet someone who will aid them on their journey. So stay tuned and I will work on this some more as soon as possible!**


	6. The Quest Begins

"Ok, we learned about his past. Now we need to know where his island is located," said Elsa.

She turns the page to chapter 2 "Frostfire's Island."

"Frostfire's island is located in the Atlantic Ocean, borders the Arctic Circle and is 25 miles east of Arendelle. It is covered with snow, frost and ice. The mainland is full of figures frozen in ice. The island has a 30-acre forest. At the end of the island is a snow-covered mountain. At the bottom is an ice cave in which Frostfire rests in."

As Elsa points to a picture of the island, she said, "That's where I need to go."

"You can't go, Elsa," said Olaf. "It's too dangerous."

"Anna once risked her life to save me. I couldn't call myself her sister if I were willing to do the same. Besides, if Anna can travel all the way to my ice palace in the North Mountain to try to persuade me to return with her to Arendelle, then I can travel all the way to Frostfire's island to rescue her. So who's with me?"

"I am," said Kristoff.

"But who will be in charge?" asked Olaf.

"I will tell Kai and Gerda that I and Kristoff are going to rescue Anna and bring her home," said Elsa. "I'm leaving them in charge until I get back. Kristoff, I need you to pack your winter gear and Anna's cloak because it's going to be cold when we get to the island. I'm also bringing this book with us in case we need more information about Frostfire. Speaking of which, since Frostfire cursed this kingdom like I did last year, you may want to put your gear on now."

"I'm on it."

* * *

After Elsa and Kristoff finished packing their gear and other things they need on their journey, they exit the castle while some guards and servants are repairing damage from earlier morning's assault from Frostfire and some are passing out cloaks to the cold citizens.

After they go through the gates, which are still being worked on, they view all of Arendelle once again cursed in eternal winter just like last year. Only this time, it wasn't Elsa's doing. It was Frostfire's. Even the fjord is frozen.

"Great," said Kristoff. "How are we gonna sail to the island if the fjord is frozen?"

They heard a male voice say, "I will help you with this."

In front of them came a man in a winter outfit. He had gray hair, a gray mustache and an eye patch that covers his left eye.

"Who are you?" asked Elsa.

"My name is Charlie," he said. "I am a specialized dragon hunter. Now, I've come here because I heard that Frostfire returned to assault this kingdom."

"So did I," said Elsa. "Listen, Frostfire has kidnapped my sister, Princess Anna. Kristoff here and I need to get to Frostfire's island to rescue her. Can you help us?"

"Absolutely," said Charlie. He takes an unlit torch out of his hunting kit and lights the torch with a match. Then he threw the torch at the ice. When the torch hits the ice, the ice breaks.

"There," said Charlie. "Now my ship can sail freely."

"Will you excuse for a minute?" asked Kristoff. "I want to say goodbye to Sven and I'll be right back. Then we'll be on our way."

"Sure, go ahead," said Elsa.

* * *

When Kristoff returned after saying goodbye to his best friend, he and Elsa brought their luggage and gear on Charlie's ship and they set sail for Frostfire's island.

"How long is it going to take for us to get to the island?" asked Kristoff.

"Well, since the book said that the island is 20 miles east of Arendelle, it's going to take one day to get there, and one day to get back here."


	7. Frostfire's Song

Frostfire is flying past a flock of seagulls that got out of his way quickly after they saw him coming. Anna is still in his clutches as he approaches his island.

When Frostfire reaches the island, Anna saw figures below her frozen in ice. After flying over the forest, Frostfire finally came to the mountain where his ice cave is at the bottom where it always has been and enters it.

Inside it, icicles are hanging on the ceiling, and there are dragon ice sculptures near the entrance. Frostfire reaches the end of the cave where there's a hole in the wall. He drops Anna into the hole and uses his icy breath to seal the only opening with ice. Then he heads back to the cave entrance.

Inside the sealed hole, Anna starts to get cold as she tries to break the ice by charging against it, pounding it with her fists and kicking it, but it's too thick. When she finally gives up, she shivers as she falls to the ground. "Somebody help… Please…please." The same way she did when Hans locked her in the castle library after he revealed that he pretended to love her.

* * *

Outside the cave, Frostfire saw a rabbit hopping across the snowy field. He breathes ice on it, freezing it in a solid ice block. Then he takes off flying to do more freezing as he began to sing in his thoughts.

_The snow glows white on my island today  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A land of isolation  
And I am the ruler_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
I'll never keep it in  
Not until everything's iced_

_Let them in, let them see  
Be the bad dragon you want to be  
Let my ice go, let them know  
And they will know_

He breathes ice towards the sky, blocking the sun and creating a snow cloud as endless flakes of snow begin to fall.

_Let it snow, let it snow  
Don't ever hold it back  
Let it snow, let it snow  
Freeze the earth and block the sun_

_I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And those who wronged me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do_

_To teach who teased me a lesson  
No living things, just snow, ice, frost  
And me_

When he reaches land, he freezes an entire village in ice.

_Let it snow, let it snow  
I'm the one with the wind and sky  
Let it snow, let it snow  
You'll always see me fly  
Iced you'll be  
And iced you'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

He comes across a farm, and then freezes the farmer, animals and everything with his icy breath. He picks up an ice-encased pig and a frozen chicken with his feet and carries them.

_My ice breath flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen places all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
When I finish my job, I'll get what I want at last_

Frostfire is now flying over the ocean. A fish jumps out of the water and Frostfire catches and eats it. He sees a puffin flying close by him, and he freezes it and carries the frozen bird in his mouth.

_Let it snow, let it snow  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it snow, let it snow  
That good dragon is gone_

_Here I fly in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

* * *

**Since most villains in films made for children have their own songs, I decided to have Frostfire have his own song by singing his version of "Let It Go". Do you like it or hate it? Post your review.**


	8. The Ugly Duckling

Two puffins land in the ocean and begin chatting. Charlie's ship comes sailing by, causing the two birds to take off flying to find another place to chat.

On the ship, Elsa and Charlie are enjoying the sea breeze, but Kristoff is nervous due to fearing that Frostfire might freeze Anna before they reach the island.

"Do you think Frostfire might freeze Anna? Or more importantly, us before we get to his island?"

"Are you joking?" asked Charlie. "He's relentless. He knows all, sees all, eats all, and freezes all. So most likely."

"Whoa, whoa," said Elsa, cutting into the conversation. "That is not happening. Frostfire is not going to freeze Anna. Kristoff, I know you're worried about her. I am too, but we have to have faith that she will not be frozen when we reach the island."

"I'll try," Kristoff sighed.

"So, have you been trying to track down Frostfire by your wits, all on your own?"

"I've been trying to track him down for years," said Charlie. "He gave me this." He pointed to his eye patch.

"You lost your eye to him?" asked Elsa.

"Aye, and every time I come close to him, he always defeats me and escapes. I must warn you, as long as that dragon is at large, your kingdom and neighboring kingdoms will be in grave danger."

Elsa pulled out the book about Frostfire as she said, "Well, this book says that Frostfire was once a good dragon, but then turned evil after he was publicly humiliated by his own kind for his icy breath."

"Well, did any of the other dragons breathe ice too?"

"No. All the others breathed fire."

"Hmm, reminds me of _The Ugly Duckling_. Frostfire was the ugly duckling of the dragon world."

"Yes. Like the ugly duckling, nobody wanted Frostfire, and he was left all alone. At the end, the ugly duckling realized he grew into a beautiful swan and he became happy again. Unlike the ugly duckling, however, Frostfire instead became evil."

"I know how that feels."

"Me, too. Anyway, the book also says that everything and everyone that Frostfire froze will remain frozen until he is either vanquished or until he learns to control his own ice. I had the same problem too. I had trouble controlling my ice."

"That reminds me," said Charlie as something came to him. "You're Elsa the Snow Queen. I've heard about you. You casted an eternal winter on your kingdom a year ago."

"Yes, I did. But my sister taught me that love controls my powers."

"Will love also control Frostfire's ice-making abilities?"

"I don't know," said Elsa. "But since the book mentions about him controlling his ice, his heart has been iced. Let's hope that love can warm his heart."

* * *

Meanwhile, Frostfire comes across the kingdom of Corona, which is Rapunzel's home and one of Arendelle's neighboring kingdoms. He freezes some of the castle guards and some of the citizens then takes a guard and a woman, both of which are encased in ice, back to his island.

* * *

**Note 1: Both **_**The Snow Queen**_** (which **_**Frozen**_** is based on) and **_**The Ugly Duckling**_** were written by Hans Christian Anderson.**

**Note 2: Rapunzel and Flynn Rider make cameos in **_**Frozen **_**when they come to Elsa's coronation during the song "For the First Time in Forever".**


	9. Bedtime Story

That evening, at dusk, Charlie is using two hand puppets. He says in a deep voice with a man puppet, "They'll never survive. It's dangerous by day." Then he says in a high voice with a woman puppet, "But it's even worse at night."

Deep: Plus, their guide is a lunatic.

Normal voice: What?

High: You mean, Charlie? He's wacko!

Normal: I am not!

Deep: Totally bonkers, and his feet smell.

Normal: Shut up!

Deep: You shut up!

Normal: Why you little…

He takes off his woman puppet and slaps his man puppet and pretends to strangle it. "Gotcha!"

"He's strangling his own hand," said Kristoff. "Shouldn't we see where we're heading so we don't get lost?"

Charlie said with his deep voice as he pretended that his man puppet was talking, "What? And give Frostfire a midnight snack? Not likely!" Then he said in his normal voice, "The puppet's right. Take a load off, guys. It's getting late. Now, who's hungry?" He said in his deep voice as he made his man puppet look like it was talking, "I am!" Then he said in his normal voice to the puppet, "You don't need the calories!"

* * *

After the sun had set, Kristoff, Elsa and Charlie finished eating their dinner, and Charlie was telling them a story. Their cabin was lit with a lantern. "There I was, out in a raging blizzard on an expedition, my back against a wall, no way out, on the verge of freezing to death, staring at the Blue Ice-breathing Dragon."

(Flashback)

Before he lost his eye, Charlie was in the mountains in a blizzard, cornered at a rock. His pack full of supplies is carried on his back. Standing in front of him at a tremendous height was Frostfire himself!

Frostfire lets out a fierce roar as he delivers a blow to Charlie with his tail that has spikes at the end of it. He avoided getting hit in the heart and avoided getting fatally wounded, but got hit in the left eye! This left a scar on his eye.

As Charlie was holding his wounded eye, he heard Frostfire roar behind him. He looked and saw the dragon hovering over him. The blizzard's wind was strong, but Frostfire was stronger, so it couldn't blow him away.

Charlie was running for his life as fast as he could with Frostfire chasing him. He stopped at a cliff, pulled out an eye patch from his equipment and put it on his scarred eye. Frostfire approached him and shoots ice at him, forcing Charlie to jump over the cliff.

(Present)

"Did you die?" asked Elsa.

"Sadly, yes," said Charlie. "But I lived!"

"Whew, that's a relief."

"That reminds me," said Kristoff. "Anna and I were forced to go over a cliff when we escaped from Elsa's snow monster bodyguard."

"And I'm glad you and Anna survived the fall."

"Anyway," Charlie continued. "Never had I felt so alive that when I was so close to death."

(Flashback)

"_Just when I thought I was going to die..."_

As Charlie was falling, he grabs hold of a tree branch. Luckily, it didn't break.

"_I grabbed hold onto a tree branch and I climbed down safely."_

He climbs down the tree. It was a long way down from the tree to the ground, but he made it to safety.

(Present)

"I may have lost an eye that day, but I swore that I'd someday track Frostfire down and avenge my eye!"

"So, Kristoff, how did you and Anna escape my bodyguard by going over a cliff?" Elsa asked Kristoff.

"We thought we were gonna die too," he replied. "But we made it to the ground safely."

"That's good," said Elsa. "Anyway, Charlie, if Frostfire's icy heart can be warmed, will you try doing that?"

"I can't do that. Only a beauty can."

"I'm not sure how to do that. I guess I'll just have to find it out myself."

"Now let me tell you about the time I hunted down 30 dragons in one day," said Charlie.

"Yeah, I wanna hear that," said Kristoff.

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Elsa interrupted. "That's enough stories for one night. Come on, Kristoff, you should get some rest now." Kristoff followed Elsa to the bunk bed in the corner of the room.

"All right, you two get some shut eye," said Charlie. "I'll keep watch."

Before long, Kristoff and Elsa were asleep. Elsa was sleeping on the bottom of the bunk bed while Kristoff slept on the top. On the other hand, Charlie was awake. He is drawing a picture of Frostfire on paper with a quill pen. When he finished, he said to the drawing as if he was pretending to speak to Frostfire in person, "Good night, Frostfire."

* * *

**I want to let you know that I changed the story rating to T because Charlie's eye getting damaged is inappropriate and uncomfortable for some readers.**


	10. Settling Down for the Night

Back in the ice cave on Frostfire's island, Anna, still trapped in the sealed hole, is shivering cold. Her beautiful face is stained with tears. She had been crying all day long because she had not seen Elsa and Kristoff since the morning she was kidnapped by Frostfire. For one thing, Anna hates being alone all day, especially after having to endure it for 13 years.

She felt her stomach rumble due to also not being able to eat all day. She was so sad, hungry and cold that she can't sleep. On the verge of tears, Anna started singing softly to herself to try and cheer herself up and have faith that she will be rescued.

_Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come and rescue me, Elsa  
I hope I see you again  
Don't leave me here  
I can't be without you_

_I miss you  
Hope you miss me too  
Get me off this cold island and back home  
Do you want to build a snowman?_

As Anna finished singing, she begins to cry quietly, just like when Elsa refused to let her come into her room after their parents died. Who knows, maybe she'll cry herself to sleep.

At the same time, Frostfire is returning home after a whole day of freezing. He is carrying a frozen man and a frozen wolf with his feet, and carrying a nest of birds, which is also encased in ice, in his mouth.

He puts the man in the forest, the wolf in the field between the forest and the mountain, and the nest of birds on the mountain. Then he goes into his cave, settles himself down for the night and falls asleep.

* * *

Kristoff awakens to find himself in the middle of the frozen fjord back in Arendelle. He got up and saw Anna coming towards him from a distance.

"Anna!" he shouted as he ran towards her. Before he could reach her, Frostfire breathes ice on Anna, freezing her. Kristoff stopped and looked up at Frostfire with terror as the dragon roars and shoots ice at him.

Suddenly, Kristoff woke up with a scream, as all this was a nightmare. He is now back in reality, in his bed on Charlie's ship.

Elsa heard him scream but stayed calm so her powers don't go out of control. "Kristoff?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry to wake you, Elsa. I keep having these nightmares about Frostfire these last few nights. Now we're headed for his territory and we'll probably end up in his clutches or frozen in his ice."

"Hey," said Elsa comforting Kristoff. "This isn't your fault. It's not my fault either. It's nobody's fault. Frostfire is bigger than both of us. We have to get Anna."

"Yeah," Kristoff said sadly. "But if I kept her extra safe, we wouldn't be here."

Charlie heard them, woke up and said, "Safe? Are you plucking my mustache? I told you earlier, as long as Frostfire is at large, there's no such thing as safe. By the way, is Anna related to you?"

"Yes, she is," said Kristoff. "I'm her boyfriend and she is Elsa's sister."

"Yet, you risked your life and your sister-in-law to save your girlfriend," said Charlie. "A darn good way for a hero to save the one he loves, even if he dies." Then he went back to sleep.

"We'll get there in the morning, Kristoff," said Elsa. "Try to get some sleep." Elsa also went back to sleep, but Kristoff isn't sleeping well because he's still worried about Anna.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Sven is sadly looking in the distance, worried and hoping that Kristoff, Elsa and Anna will be back soon. His best buddy, Olaf, is beside him.

"Aw, don't worry, buddy," he said as he comforted his friend. "I'm sure they'll be back soon. I hope."

* * *

**In this fic, I mostly used quotes and resembled scenes from the movie "Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs". Why? Because Charlie is representing Buck the one-eyed weasel; Frostfire is representing Rudy the big mean dinosaur; also, like when Sid was kidnapped by the mother dinosaur, Anna was kidnapped by Frostfire.**


	11. Reaching the Island

At about 7:00 A.M., it was still dark out. Charlie woke up and exited the room without waking up Kristoff and Elsa. He walked to the deck of the ship. When he got there, he thought he could see something in the distance.

He pulls out a telescope from his equipment. When he looks through it, he saw what he thought he saw: Frostfire's island is coming closer to them! He heads back to the cabin he slept in to tell Elsa and Kristoff.

As soon as he got there, he whispered, "Kristoff! Elsa! Wake up!"

Kristoff and Elsa woke up from their slumbers when they heard him.

"Charlie?" asked Elsa. "What's going on here?"

"We are about to reach Frostfire's island!" said Charlie.

Upon hearing this, Kristoff and Elsa quickly got out of their beds and got dressed.

"You may want to put your winter gear on because it's going to be cold when we get there," said Charlie.

"Right," said Elsa. Then she told Kristoff, "Don't forget to bring Anna's cloak because she'll need it if we find her."

* * *

After the ship has been anchored and the trio has put on their winter gear, as dawn starting approaching, Charlie started rowing in a boat, with Kristoff and Elsa joining him, towards Frostfire's island. "Now when we get there, keep a sharp eye because Frostfire could be lurking anywhere."

"We will," said Elsa.

* * *

When the trio reaches land, they begin observing the frozen figures all over the mainland of the island. Elsa walks over to a frozen bear, taps it with her finger and waves her hand in front of its face. "Woo hoo," she softly called to it. No response came.

"Those poor things," said Kristoff. "What happened to them?"

"Like the book said," said Elsa. "This is what becomes of those who cross Frostfire's path, and they will stay this way until Frostfire either controls his abilities or until he is stopped."

"Guys," Charlie announced. "We're about to head through the forest. Stay close because it's easy to get lost in there." And off they went through the lengthy forest.

* * *

By the time the trio reached the end of the forest, the sun was now beginning to rise.

"Okay," said Kristoff. "Anna's not in the forest, but she's gotta be here somewhere."

"Don't worry, Kristoff," said Elsa. "We will find her."

"Guys," said Charlie. "Look." He pointed to the mountain.

When Kristoff and Elsa look at it, Elsa could see that the mountain and the cave are the same height as her ice palace. "We haven't checked there yet," she said. "So let's go see if Anna's in there."

"I'll bet you she is," said Kristoff.

Suddenly, they heard a roar coming from inside the cave. They immediately recognize the roar and Charlie says, "Hide! Quick!" They hide behind a rock as they watch Frostfire emerge from his cave to begin his day of freezing.

Frostfire suddenly smells something and starts sniffing.

"I think he smells us," Elsa whispered.

"Oh, no," Kristoff whispered.

Frostfire continued sniffing for the smell and growled as he thought, "Who is on my island?" He follows the scent of the smell towards the trio's hiding spot.

They escape quickly and quietly before Frostfire could spot them. They walk quietly behind him. Suddenly, Kristoff steps on a stick, and the stick breaks loudly which catches Frostfire's attention. Once he spots the trio, he roars and breathes ice at them, but they dodge the ice quickly.

Kristoff, Elsa and Charlie run for their lives with Frostfire chasing them. He breathes ice in their direction, blocking their path with tall, sharp icicles. Charlie runs off without Frostfire noticing.

Frostfire stands on his hind legs and prepares to freeze Elsa and Kristoff in ice, but before he could, Charlie throws a snowball at him. This reminded Kristoff of when Anna threw a snowball at Elsa's snow monster bodyguard after it threw him and Anna out of Elsa's ice palace.

Frostfire roared in anger as Charlie shouted, "Hey, over here, you monster!" And he runs with Frostfire close behind him. As he ran, he shouted to Kristoff and Elsa, "To the cave! Go!" Frostfire breathed ice at Charlie as he chased him.

"Come on, Elsa!" shouted Kristoff as he grabbed Elsa by the hand and they ran to the cave.

* * *

**Yes! Kristoff, Elsa and Charlie finally reached Frostfire's island! Charlie is distracting Frostfire while Kristoff and Elsa search the cave for Anna and they will find her in there. The next chapter is where Elsa and Kristoff will reunite with Anna, so stay tuned.**


	12. Reunited

Inside the ice cave, Kristoff and Elsa were exploring it while observing the ice inside.

"This must be Frostfire's ice palace," said Elsa. "Only, this is a cave, and it doesn't have any doors or staircases, and the ice doesn't change color."

"Cheerful place," said Kristoff. "Kind of makes you wish we come here often, right Elsa?"

"Not me," said Elsa. "I just want to find Anna and get off this island before Frostfire comes back."

Back in the ice-sealed hole, Anna is on the ground shivering like crazy. She was so busy shivering that didn't hear faint footsteps coming near.

Kristoff looks through the ice that's sealing the hole and saw a faint silhouette of Anna inside. "Elsa," he called softly. "I think Anna's in there."

"Do you have anything that can break the ice?" asked Elsa.

"I, uh," Kristoff stuttered. "I have a pickax." He jams the pickax into the ice and it starts to crack. The cracks get bigger, and then stop and nothing happens for a few seconds.

"Come on, come on," said Kristoff.

The ice suddenly breaks and falls, spreading snow and frost all over the place. When it clears, Anna saw her sister and boyfriend in front of her. "Elsa!" she shouted gleefully as she got up and ran to her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa also shouted joyfully. The two sisters embrace each other tightly as they cried tears of happiness. "Oh, Anna, I thought I lost you again."

"I thought I lost you again too, Elsa."

Then she ran to Kristoff and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Anna," he said as he also hugged her tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I missed you," Anna said, and they kissed.

"Come on," said Elsa. "Let's go home."

* * *

After walking back through the forest, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff reached the mainland of the island.

"Hey!" they heard a familiar voice say. "Don't leave without me!" They saw Charlie running towards them.

"Anna," Elsa started. "This is Charlie. He's a dragon hunter. He helped us come here for us to rescue you."

"Nice to meet you," said Anna.

"Nice meeting you too, Anna," said Charlie.

"How did you escape Frostfire?" asked Kristoff.

"I outsmarted him. But, unfortunately, I lost all my weapons because I used them against him, but he dodged them every time. When I throw lit torches at him, he dodges them and douses them with his ice. But I knocked him out with chloroform. He's not dead, just unconscious. He will recover soon."

"Well," said Anna. "If Frostfire attacks us, how will we defend ourselves?"

"We'll just have to give him everything we have," said Charlie. "Now let's get you home."

They get into the rowboat and Charlie rows them back to his ship. When they get there, they start sailing back to Arendelle.

* * *

By sunset, Frostfire has regained consciousness and flies back to his ice cave to check to make sure that Elsa and Kristoff have not rescued Anna.

When he enters the cave and reaches the end of it, he sees the ice that once sealed the hole broke, to his shock. He hurries back to the entrance and sees footprints in the snow left by Elsa, Kristoff and Anna.

He follows the footprints to the mainland where all the figures that he froze are kept. He sees the footprints lead to the edge of the ocean and senses that his captive has escaped and is heading home. He growls angrily (his expression is the same as Hans' when Hans discovered that Elsa escaped the dungeon) and tirelessly flies to Arendelle to get revenge.

* * *

**Note: When I first brought Charlie into this fic, reviewers didn't trust him and thought he was the main villain while Frostfire was the secondary villain, but he isn't. Charlie is a hero and Frostfire is the villain. So I decided to have Charlie lose his weapons and use chloroform to knock Frostfire out. **

**Anyways, stay tuned and I will work on this some more tomorrow!**


	13. Final Showdown

By the time the sun had set, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Charlie got ready for bed. Anna is sleeping beside Elsa on the bottom of the bunk bed, Kristoff is sleeping on the top, and Charlie is sleeping in his sleeping bag.

"Good night, Elsa," whispered Anna.

"Good night, Anna."

"Good night, Kristoff."

"Good night, Anna."

Before long, all four were asleep.

* * *

The next morning, back in Arendelle, Kai, Gerda and the castle guards were in the courtyard waiting for Elsa and Kristoff to return with Anna.

"What's keeping them?" asked one guard.

"I don't know," said another guard.

Kai was comforting Gerda by holding her. "Don't worry. Elsa is the Snow Queen. She can use her powers to get through anything."

Suddenly, a familiar dragon lands in the courtyard, alarming the guards.

"It's…it's," Gerda started.

"Frostfire!" Kai said with terror.

"Kill him!" shouted the head guard.

The guards charged against Frostfire, but he easily freezes them in ice. Kai, Gerda and the head guard retreat back inside the castle.

Frostfire flies to the top of the castle and uses his icy breath to summon a blizzard, which isn't as worse as Elsa's blizzard from a year ago, to consume Arendelle. The wind is strong, but the horizon can be seen.

* * *

At the same time, Charlie's ship was sailing towards Arendelle. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Charlie were still asleep. When the ship hits a sheet of ice that surrounds the kingdom, it bumps hard and Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Charlie were woken up from it.

"What was that?" asked Anna.

"I don't know," said Charlie. "Let's go check."

The four put on their winter gear and walk to the ship's deck. When they see the blizzard that Frostfire casted, they gasp in shock.

"What happened?" asked Kristoff.

"I think Frostfire was here," said Charlie. "He must have found out that we escaped with Anna, and he's come here for revenge."

When they notice the sheet of ice under the ship, they realize that the ship is stuck.

"Great," said Anna. "How are we gonna get to a dock with the ship stuck in ice?"

"Looks we'll have to move on from here," said Charlie.

* * *

Later on, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Charlie climbed out of the ship and are walking on the frozen fjord in the middle of the blizzard. Anna was shivering like crazy. Elsa was holding her as they walked.

"Stay close, everyone," said Charlie.

As they walked, they could hear a roar over the howling of the wind.

"We got company," said Charlie and the group saw the silhouette of a familiar creature approaching them.

Charlie smiled maliciously as he said, "Hello, Frostfire."

Frostfire fully appears as flies from the clouds, lands on the fjord, and towers above the group as he roars menacingly.

"Run!" shouted Charlie and they started running for their lives. Frostfire attempts to strike down at the group, but misses. He flies after them and uses his icy breath to block their path with tall, sharp icicles. He looks down on the group frightfully then breathes more ice at them. Elsa, Kristoff and Charlie avoid it, but Anna gets encased in the ice.

"No!"Elsa shouted. Frostfire let out a growl-like laugh as Elsa ran up to her once again frozen sister. "Anna! No, no! Please, no!" She receives no response and clings to Anna's ice-imprisoned body as she cries, just like she did last year after Anna froze into solid ice while saving her sister from Hans. Kristoff and Charlie watch sadly while Frostfire smirks, thinking he has achieved victory.

* * *

**For those of you who read this chapter, stay calm and don't freak out because the climax is not over yet. The next chapter is where Elsa battles her arch nemesis. Who will win? Stay tuned and we'll find out soon.**


	14. Beauty Versus the Beast

Elsa continued to grieve for her sister until she turns to Frostfire with anger. "You killed Anna!"

She charges towards Frostfire, but he pushes her to the ground. She shoots ice from her hand and it hits Frostfire in the head, but since he's made of ice, it didn't hurt him. He strikes down at Elsa to consume her, but she dodges him. He lashes at Elsa with his claw-like thumb on his wing and strikes her left arm, leaving a scratch. Elsa clutches her scratched arm then ignores the pain and continues to fight Frostfire.

"I will avenge my sister!"

Frostfire breathes ice at Elsa, but she blocks it with her powers. Frostfire roars as he flies over Elsa and lands behind her. He shoots more ice at her, but she also blocks it with her powers. She shoots ice from her hands at Frostfire, but he dodges them. He flies in the air and breathes ice at Elsa, but she blocks it with her powers. Their ice clash together, causing snow to fly all over the place. When it clears, Elsa looks around in the blizzard, but Frostfire is nowhere to be seen. She saw him coming down towards her from the sky. She uses her powers to push Frostfire to the side. He gets back up on his hind legs and breathes ice at Elsa the same moment she shoots ice at him. Their powers collide together, and the two ice makers are locked in combat with each other.

Kristoff and Charlie were watching the whole thing. "This should be perfect," Kristoff said. "While Elsa is keeping Frostfire distracted, you can throw a torch at Frostfire and he'll catch fire and die. That should stop him."

"I told you before," Charlie said. "I lost all my weapons back on the island. Remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, what can we do?"

"I'm afraid all we can do is stay close and hope for a miracle."

Elsa and Frostfire continue to duel each other with their ice until Elsa's arms begin to grow tired and she loses energy. Frostfire knocks Elsa off her feet with his ice to the ground and pins her down with his foot. He gazes down at a now defenseless Elsa with a triumphant glare then prepares to finish her off with a fatal ice blast when Elsa pleaded, "No! Stop! Please!"

Just as Frostfire was about to deliver the death blow to Elsa, she started talking soothingly to the dragon, "You don't have to be the monster." Frostfire stopped what he was about to do and scowls at her. "You have never been loved your whole life. You were left all alone your entire childhood. You were the ugly duckling of all dragons." Frostfire's scowl fades and becomes a look of compassion. The blizzard started to die down and the snow started falling softer. "You have never learned to control your own ice abilities. I've had the same experience. Look around you. Do you see what I see? I see a kingdom covered in eternal snow and ice. I know you've had a tragic past, and so did I." Frostfire starts becomg sad and is on the verge of tears. "But you need to let go of your past and put it behind you and learn to embrace your own ice abilities, like I did. We may have different features, but we are alike. If I can remove snow and ice with love, then you can too." Now Frostfire was beginning to burst into tears. In a matter of seconds, the snow stopped falling and stayed perfectly still in midair.

Kristoff and Charlie heard every word Elsa said and were also saddened.

"I wish my wife could hear this," Charlie said tearfully.

Frostfire looked down sadly as let his foot off of Elsa and got back down on all fours. He held out his claw-like thumb to Elsa to help her get up. The two then started looking into each other's eyes.

"What's he doing now?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said.

Frostfire pulled Elsa in for a hug much to her and everyone else's shock and surprise. As he did, he could feel his heart getting warmer by the minute.

A few seconds later, the ice on the fjord starts to crack. The ice that encased Anna also starts to break apart, thawing her. All the snow that covers Arendelle begins to melt. The temperature begins to rise. Since they weren't standing on a boat, Frostfire carried Elsa, Kristoff, Charlie and Anna and brought them onto dry land. Soon, all the snow and ice in the kingdom that Frostfire has casted have melted and disappeared. Summer, along with peace and harmony, has returned just like last year.

"Don't you see?" Elsa said to Frostfire. "Love controls your ice and can warm your icy heart." She kisses him on the forehead.

* * *

**The next chapter is where Frostfire redeems himself to Anna, Kristoff, Charlie and all of Arendelle. It will also be the ending to this fic, so stay tuned.**


	15. RedemptionHappy Ending

**In the previous chapter, I forgot to add in that all the victims that he froze, including Anna, are now brought back to life. Anyway, here's the final chapter of this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Frostfire?" Anna asked after she thawed. "But how did you thaw everything? And why are you here after all you've done?"

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa said, taking Anna's hands in her own. "I convinced him to control his ice abilities with love. He redeemed himself now."

Frostfire approached Anna with regret in his eyes as he thought, "Forgive me, princess, for kidnapping you and for freezing you. I never would've learned to control my ice if it weren't for your sister here."

Seeing the sincerity in Frostfire's eyes, Anna smiled sadly and hugged him. When she let go of him, she asked Elsa, "So, if this dragon was lean and mean, then how did he become friendly?"

Elsa replied, "He started out as a good dragon when was born, but then he became mean after he was publicly humiliated by his own kind for his icy breath. But I made him become good again."

"Well," Anna said. "We'll have to explain all this to the citizens."

* * *

After gathering Arendelle's citizens in the castle courtyard, Elsa announced, "Everyone, I have something to tell you all. Even though Frostfire cursed this kingdom, I warmed his icy heart with love by convincing him to control his ice abilities. And so, I want to show you what he can do now."

"Come in, Frostfire," Elsa said gesturing with her hand. Frostfire enters the courtyard with a nervous expression on his face, which is the same expression Elsa had on her face at her coronation.

The crowd gasped in shock and backed up when the once bad ice-breathing dragon came into view.

"Now, calm down, ladies and gentlemen," Elsa said. "I reformed him, remember?" She turns to Frostfire and says to him, "Don't worry. They'll understand. Just calm yourself." This calmed Frostfire down and he overcomes his nerves.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked the crowd. Then the crowd applauded and cheered. "Care to do the honors?" "With pleasure," thought Frostfire. Then he breathed ice to the floor calmly and the entire courtyard covered up with ice becoming an ice rink. Elsa freezes the two fountains and creates specks of snow to keep everyone cool in the summer heat.

Anna tries to skate only to instead slip on the ice and fall, but, luckily, Kristoff caught her in time.

"Hey," Kristoff said to Elsa. "A little help here." Elsa uses her magic to turn Anna's and Kristoff's boots into skates. "Thanks," Kristoff said and he and Anna skated on.

Frostfire approaches Elsa and smiled as he thought, "Thank you for warming my heart." Elsa only returned the smile. Frostfire uses his breath to turn Elsa's shoes into skates. "Oh, thank you, Frostfire," she said and kissed him on the forehead. Frostfire took Elsa's hands in his claw-like thumbs and the two ice makers begin skating around the rink.

**THE END**


End file.
